familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jasonbres
Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the FOX-y Lady/References page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (Talk) 21:50, 24 March 2009 Thanks to complete the lyrics of A Bag of Weed! It's so appreciate! --Fba :Your welcome. Can't wait to see what it looks like in pictures. The song is very funny. - Jasonbres 04:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Charles Durning Of interesting note, the credits available so far do not list Charles Durning as the voice for Francis at this time. There is speculation that either Francis will not speak or another actor has been tapped for the role. --Buckimion 15:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Compliment guy While I'm not crazy about characters that don't have a name, if you write the article I'll grab a acreen shot for it. --Buckimion 12:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Br'er Rabbit I realize you don't like talking to me but I'll give it another shot. :) Someone else put that bit in about the rabbit...I kind of question it as he looks too well dressed to be a parody. What do you think? I hope you'll also accept my apologies on the Walt Disney thing the other day. The way it was phrased was a complete turn off. However, I went and did my own research (not at Disney's own site!) and didn't like where MY references came from. I did put the bulk of the story over in the notes section though. --Buckimion 00:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :That's quite okay. I know it's not so obvious, and I wouldn't call it a parody, more as a similarity. - Jasonbres 01:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) re: Quagmire's baby (character) Lets not make characters until we know their names or at least their episode airs. It just causes me headaches with the redirects and unnecessary moves. Besides, I believe she is called 'Candy'. --Buckimion 00:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Live Action I can go along with the live action category but I have doubts about Dwayne Johnson. I believe that is just a publicity still and the information only lists him as a voice. --Buckimion 16:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we'll see in January, won't we. - Jasonbres 16:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hold the fort I have to step out for a few hours. As busy as things are it'll be easy for me to miss vandalism. If you are around and spot something, leave me a note or fill out a problem report for that page so I can deal with the culprit. Thought I'd ask but if you're busy too, no problem. --Buckimion 16:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm not good with that kind of stuff. I only contribute things, I don't really like to moderate. Sorry, but I would like it if you could ask somebody else. - Jasonbres 16:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Thanks --Buckimion 16:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Help Can you help Bucky and I out with an argument we're having about Peter Griffin Jr.'s canon-ness? I say put the template on there because the template says "may or may not", but Buckimion is saying he's definitely canon, and because he says so, it must be everyone else's opinion. Can you please be the third party?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Fewer What is your source. Someone stuck a bunch of crap on wikipedia without a source and I won't allow it here. --Buckimion 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.foxflash.com/div.php/main/page?aID=1z2z2z55z9z5 Here you go. - Jasonbres 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Excellent! Thanks! (I knew you were reliable but needed verification.) --Buckimion 00:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You want the honor of crediting the appearances for everyone pictured in their character pages? I think it's safe now. --Buckimion 00:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Curious I'm, wondering why the appearance list is such a good idea. Bucky told me it was to makew the episodes stand out more so they don't have to read the article, but doesn't the linking make it pop out with the blue text?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :What? - Jasonbres 15:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Brian Writes a Bestseller Source? --Buckimion 13:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's one of the plotlines seen on the Season 9 iTunes page. - Jasonbres 15:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Halloween on Spooner Street Sorry 'bout that. Had some bozos early last week insist the ep would air Oct 24th without proof. I was right. :) --Buckimion 19:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Desperate Housewives Can you explain to me how it deserves its own article? The scene Bucky used as a source only shows Stewie Griffin talking anout DH. Bucky's using it as an excuse to make an ABC article, but DH was never shown on television or cut away to. Thus, by the rules of the wiki, it is ineligible for an article. So now I can't touch the article because Bucky protected it. Please, don't let Bucky oppressively control the wiki. Delete the Desperate Housewives article--Jack's Posse Fic 19:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I can't delete the article. I'm not an administrator. Plus if you have a problem with "Bucky", as you refer to him, why not talk to him? - Jasonbres 22:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I always thought you were... anyway the situation regarding the pic specifically has been resolved --Jack's Posse Fic 22:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Obama There is no evidence yet that Barack Obama WILL appear, only that Chris is supposed to introduce him. You've been tripped up enough by now not rely on the description. --Buckimion 17:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I need your Opinion Which style looks better? http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alex_Borstein&oldid=86863 or http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alex_Borstein&direction=prev&oldid=86863?--Jack's Posse Fic 23:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Number two. - Jasonbres 00:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Peanut Butter Jelly Time Other than the picture of Stewie in the suit, is there any other proof they actually sing? --Buckimion 23:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :No, but it seems so obvious. - Jasonbres 23:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, if not you, I'd be fighting people over it all month so I'm leaving it alone. I just have a bad feeling about this. :D --Buckimion 23:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ricky The Cate Blanchette article that I wrote up earlier said that Ricky Gervais was to appear sometime in what's left of the CURRENT season. --Buckimion 20:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's funny, because the Fox May sweeps press release makes no reference to him. - Jasonbres 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that he already appeared on The Simpsons, I consider his appearance on Family Guy anticlimactic. --Buckimion 20:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. Incidentally, are you as pissed as I am about Hurricane Sunday being pulled? - Jasonbres 20:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm split. Although I've been picking back up since Spring Break ended, I'm really getting burned out and just want the season to end. Still, I'd of rather have gotten to see those episodes than leave them hang until next Fall. I'm laying odds they'll air in the November sweeps since they missed the current ones. --Buckimion 20:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories NO NEW CATEGORIES!!! I am getting tired of all these penny-ante categories that are a bitch to keep track of (Like that stupid Christmas one on American Dad) and there will be no more allowed under my watch. --Buckimion 21:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Sorry for snapping. I learned a long time ago to KISS: Keep it simple... I went along with the Christmas category on American Dad and thought it was simple to keep track of, then you decided to add all of the sub pages as well. Now it's either keep track of ALL pages when a new Christmas episode is added or cut them off. The Holiday theme is nice here but it also opens up a can of worms I'll be fighting people over. Some will insist birthday episodes count, some insist cutaways like the Christmas cutaway in Business Guy should make the entire episode count and others don't realize that Love, Blactually was a COSTUME party, not a Halloween episode. I tried to look up info on Wikipedia a while back for the Pacific Electric Railroad and there should have been plenty of pages. I kept running into dead ends because of people making up their own category and no uniformity. --Buckimion 22:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Amish Guy Link? --Buckimion 14:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :http://www.fox.com/programming/shows/?sh=family-guy Also has summaries for Stewie Goes for a Drive, Back to the Pilot, Powerball Fever, Meg and Quagmire, and Quagmire Kidnaps Lois. - Jasonbres 15:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Iffy. Although the natural assumptions are there, it does NOT spell out what episodes those plots happen in. I've refused that sort of stuff in the past. --Buckimion 15:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) FYI The new software Wikia is using tends to chop off the category for certain users due to the "..." in the title. Part of the same reason we can no longer use the pound sign in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1". That is going to be a recurring problem. --Buckimion 16:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :So what do we do about it? Do we rename the category or what? - Jasonbres 16:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Not the worst idea. Simply name them Road Episodes --Buckimion 17:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleted or DVD? Is that scene a deleted scene or DVD exclusive? True deleted scenes do not count and have been removed from descriptions except for musical numbers. --Buckimion 01:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC)